


Where Love Blooms

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Collection [1]
Category: Original Work, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Victorian Era, Fluff, Getting Together, Ghosts, Other, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: After completing his last mission for Uncle Tang, Zhao Ning goes to work for Zhao Deyin - the son of his boss Master Zhao. It would be a position as his body guard and would allow for him to have a peaceful life. He never expected to find love but will he choose it?
Relationships: Zhao Ning/Wu Cao/Qiu Rong
Series: The Zhao Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. An Unusual Welcome

Zhao Ning was grateful that the rain had waited till he was on the train to downpour. It would have been awful to be standing there on the platform getting drenched. Well it’s not like he had much to get soaked but he still didn’t want this suit to get suctioned to his skin. He turned his head to peer out at the gloomy darkened sky. The rain was steady as the train took off. Soon, he’d be in LeLing. His last mission had been a success for Master Zhao. 

Mr. Nian had thought it was appropriate to steal from the family and then turn Master Tang’s address into their enemies. He had cleaned up that mess and was told that he was welcome to change his charge to young Master Zhao Deyin. The little boy who’d introduced him to the Zhao triad when he was fourteen. He’d seen the man on and off during the times that Master Zhao visited. 

His new charge would be a lawyer and currently had only a handful of simple cases right now. Zhao Ning let out a soft sigh and leaned back in his seat as he thought about what he needed to do. When the train stopped, he needed to go to the new residence to get settled. Then he would get to know the staff that Zhao Deyin surrounded himself with. The only two he knew off the top of his hand are Zhao Bin and Zhao Qiang. He pushed those thoughts away as he focused on getting some rest.

He shifted in his seat and felt the deep bruise on his back to ache. Zhao Ning winced but other than that didn’t move. When he was settled for the night he’d apply some soothing oil to his back. Zhao Ning focused on his breathing. It didn’t take him long to start to doze. He hadn’t slept since the day before due to his mission. 

Zhao Ning woke as the train began to slow down. He turned his head to see that the platform was starting to come into view. Zhao Ning took a deep breath and moved to sit up straighter as he looked around. There weren't many on the train but a few other passengers. He rubbed the sleep from his face. Speaking of his face. It still ached despite the fact that his core had healed the visible pain. 

As the train came to a stop he noticed that on the platform under an umbrella. A young woman was standing in a soft blue and white tiered dress. Her black hair was down in soft ringlets and she was holding a small sign that had his name. He blinked wondering why he had earned having one of the staff to retrieve him. 

Once they were allowed to get off the train, he walked to her. A bright smile on her face as she realized it was him who her sign stated. “Good to see you again, Ziyi-mei”

“Hello Ning-ge. I’ve been tasked by young Master Zhao to give you this.” Zhao Ziyi stated, pulling a letter from her pocket to give to him. He bowed his head and took the letter. He inwardly frowned as he read the letter. Apparently, between his mission and his arrival here his charge had gotten engaged. Due to the engagement, Zhao Deyin had purchased a new residence and it was currently under construction. So, Zhao Deyin was staying in a room at the inn where the guards had purchased every available room. Unfortunately, Zhao Ning would need to find accommodations at one of the other inns. Also, he would meet him tomorrow morning at first light to officially greet him due to unexpected plans tonight with his fiancee tonight.

“I know that isn’t how he hoped to have greeted you but he wanted you to know as soon as possible.” Zhao Ziyi stated, peering up at him. 

“I understand and will report tomorrow morning, Ziyi-mei.” Zhao Ning said, giving her a nod. “Thank you for letting me know.” 

“You’re most welcome, Ning-ge. I will let you know that the tavern near the  _ Goldfinch _ tea house has availability and is close to the tavern young Master Zhao is staying at.” Zhao Ziyi responded, turning and gesturing for him to follow her. “I can take you there.”

“It is alright.” Zhao Ning peered up at the sky and saw that it was probably going to rain again. “You go ahead and I will get something to eat.” 

“Alright, if you need anything Ning-ge, feel free to let me know.” Zhao Ziyi stated before taking her leave. 

Zhao Ning watched her go and sighed once she was out of ears length. Then he went to wander around for something to eat. When he couldn’t decide on something immediately he chose to go to the tea house, and he wasn’t disappointed. The two story building was in excellent condition with soft glowing lanterns and music coming through the open doorway. 

The hostess gladly guided him to a table on the second floor. He didn’t feel like being around the others on the first floor. As he walked past the other private rooms on the second floor there was one where the hostess was leaving. He came to a stop to allow her to properly close the door. When he did his heart skipped a beat. There sitting at a table was a man and his wife. The both of them were so beautiful. To the left of the table the man sat in a cream colored high collared tunic with a blackflower lace panel like two straps and around the collar. A black silk ribbon tied in a neat bow around his neck. The man wore orange silk trousers with a black belt that gave his petite figure shape. His long raven hair was up in a whimsical bun. Across from the man was the woman. She was just as short with long raven hair that was down and curled. Her dress was a golden yellow sleeve with blackish purple velvet cuffs and hand stitched lace butterflies on her shoulders. Zhao Ning swallowed hard.

“Ah, he’s right on time!” the man spoke, his round face lighting up with an easy smile. Standing quickly, he moved to intersect the hostess leading Zhao Ning and beamed at him around her. “Thank you, Miss Guo. It seems our guest has finally shown himself, if you could bring us a flask of coffee?”

“Of course, Master Qui.” Miss Guo stated, moving to go get said coffee. 

“You’re waiting on me?” Zhao Ning finally asked after a moment to realize that blinding smile was for him and it wasn’t a dream. 

“We are!” he said and offered a bow to him, hands out in the traditional martial style. It showcased a black, curved snake coiling around his ring finger on his right hand. “This one is Qiu Rong,” he introduced himself, then turned an even more blinding smile on the curved woman who stood gracefully to join them. “And this is my wife, Wu Cao.”

“A pleasure to finally meet you, Zhao Ning,” she said, her voice lilting like a larks as she bowed a perfect bow, her dress fluttering around her. “A-Yin speaks very highly of you.”

Zhao Ning was stunned but immediately lifted up Qui Rong’s arms. “I have done nothing for the praise but I am honored to be in your presence,” He gestured for the younger man to rejoin the table. Zhao Ning sat his bag down on the floor near the door. He took off his boots then his jacket before approaching the table. “Master Qui and Mistress Wu.” He felt a flash of nervousness that he chalked up to being in the presence of two such beautiful people. Zhao Ning wondered why they weren’t mentioned in the letter?

Qiu Rong hummed a little as Miss Guo returned with the coffee, then pulled over a mug to pour a cup. He passed it to Zhao Ning, seemingly pleased when it didn’t spill much. “No need to be so formal,” he promised, but didn’t push the issue. “You’re lucky you weren’t caught in the mess the last few days have been. However, when A-Yin mentioned you were going to be put out to a tavern, we thought we’d offer you an alternative,” he said with a sweet, sweet smile. “A-Cao and I have an extra room and our home is across the street from where A-Yin is staying, so you wouldn’t have to walk far.”

“And with the renovations, A-Yin didn’t like the idea of you having to be in a tavern for who knows how long,” Wu Cao added, far more graceful as she poured a cup of tea for herself and her husband, who looked rather lovestruck when she handed it to him. “No payment necessary. Honestly that poor room needs some airing out. If you wouldn’t mind washing the sheets every so often, you’d be more than welcome to stay with us.”

Zhao Ning was a little uneasy but the tattoo that was on Qui Rong’s hand was an undeniable bond to the family he’d been sworn to since he was fourteen. “You’ll find that I am always this way and I would rather have been of help.” Zhao Ning stated, smiling softly at how big her smile was. “And if my own presence won’t be too much on your household, I will stay with you.” He’d much rather stay with family than at the tavern anyways.

Their grins were immediate and huge. “Oh wonderful!” Wu Cao said, her round cheeks showing deep dimples. Far more mousy, Qiu Rong’s dimples nevertheless matched hers perfectly.

“That’s a relief. I didn’t want you stuck in a tavern with the crowd of merchants that pulled in today,” he told Zhao Ning with a twinkle in his eye. “They’ve been hitting the wine and the brothels from the moment they set foot in Leling. Who knows what you would have had to put up with noise wise.”

“This one does prefer silence if I can.” Zhao Ning responded. His heart was fluttering so wildly in his chest at the sight of them. He normally didn’t feel like this around others. 

“Silence you will have,” Qiu Rong promised him warmly, then perked up at nothing. “Ah, the food! I hope you like hot pot,” he said to Zhao Ning, a good few beats before the door even slid open. “Zhao Bin mentioned you’d had it before.”

“I do.” Zhao Ning said, noticing now why it wouldn’t have made sense for the letter to have told him. One would need to see and hear it. “I only hope that you didn’t order specifically on my account. I would have eaten anything you ordered to share amongst us.”

“Do not worry, Zhao Ning,” Wu Cao promised him, giggling as the hot pot was set down and Qiu Rong immediately went for his bowl, which he fumbled. She steadied it, a well-rehearsed dance, and winked at Zhao Ning. “You’ll find my husband is very enthusiastic about  _ all  _ foods. We chose hot pot because it is filling and fresh and easy to share. So please, help yourself.”

“Thank you.” Zhao Ning said, a warmth blossoming in his eyes. He felt them sting and closed them momentarily. When he looked up he found Qui Rong staring past him. He blinked again as he tilted his head. He knew that there wasn’t anyone behind him or he’d sense it. Though he felt his core reaching out feeling Qui Rong’s core stirring. “I...are you alright, Master Qiu?” 

Qiu Rong blinked and laughed, warm and vibrant. “Sorry! The man behind you has a lot to say! I’m perfectly alright,” he promised and saluted Zhao Ning with his bowl. “How is it?” he asked, his core still fluttering. For a brief moment, his breath was visible, though it dissolved quickly over the heat of the food. “Good?”

Zhao Ning gave him an incredulous look at that. He knew that no one was there so what did the man mean? Maybe he was interacting with a moment in time. Cultivators of time were odd at times. Though he noticed the chilled air and being able to see Qiu Rong’s breath. “It is delicious.” Zhao Ning, “You will not be disappointed.” 

“I never am!” Qiu Rong said happily and dug in, not bothering to hide a pleased moan. “Delicious.”

Wu Cao looked between the two men in utter amusement. “I take it Master Zhao hasn’t told you about my husband?” she offered, seeing how confused Zhao Ning was. The Zhao guards were a special bunch, always careful about what they showed on the outside, but she’d been around them long enough to catch their tells, and the slightly bewildered light in Zhao Ning’s eyes was something she’d seen often when people came face to face with Qiu Rong’s true gift.

“No, Mistress Wu , he did not.” Zhao Ning responded, he poured her a fresh cup of tea as she needed. A good distraction from the happy moaning coming from Qiu Rong. 

“Thank you,” she said, sweetly, before giggling at Qiu Rong. “Master Zhao likes to style my husband as a demonic cultivator. In truth, he’s nothing of the sort. You see, his grandmother was a seer, an oracle in her own right, and she married a psychic. A-Rong has a bit of her Sight, but his real talent is as a medium. The man he mentioned, standing behind you? He means a spirit, someone deceased that follows you.”

“Mr. Liang,” Qiu Rong said helpfully around a slurp of rice, his eyes flashing with a deep pink  _ qi  _ that made them appear crimson over his normally ink colored irises.

Wu Cao gestured to the sight, given Qiu Rong certainly  _ looked  _ the part of demonic cultivator with such a gaze. “You may notice him run very cold, and dress in layers. As a speaker for the dead, he’s very chilly all the time, so do not worry. He will also complain of headaches often. That’s just part of the gift. We have a special blend of tea that helps with the pain and I'll show it to you so you don’t accidently drink it.”

“I have some beads that might help if Master Qiu would stretch out his wrist.” Zhao Ning stayed, taking everything in. He pushed away the thoughts of Mr. Liang. It was one of two kills he honestly regretted. 

“Beads?” Qiu Rong perked up and immediately stuck out his wrist, curious. “Infused with  _ qi,  _ I take it? What do they do? Did you make them? What are they made of?”

“My dove, breathe,” Wu Cao chuckled and Qiu Rong actually took a breath, grinning toothily at her, then at Zhao Ning. “One question at a time.”

Zhao Ning chuckled and unbuttoned his top collar to take off a string of small cut beads. They are black with flickers of indigo inside of them where he infused his  _ qi  _ in them.

“Yes, Master Qiu, beads.” He leaned forward to the offered wrist. It was so delicate and he felt the chilled flesh as he wrapped them around it. “Yes they are infused with my  _ qi _ . They help to protect against unwanted spirits and give a sense of calm. As to what they are made of is obsidian.” 

“It’d be an honor to wear them,” Qiu Rong told him, serious despite the smile on his face. His core reached out to feel the strange  _ qi  _ and buzzed, as though excited. He grinned. “Thank you, Zhao Ning. I will wear them with pride.”

“Wear them for as long as it pleases you.” Zhao Ning responded, carefully setting the man’s cuff back in place. Then he poured Qiu Rong another cup of tea and a cup of coffee for himself. 

“That will be awhile then,” Qiu Rong told him, smiling down at his cuff. “Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome, Master Qiu.” Zhao Ning said, voice a tad lower. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Something that hadn’t happened to him since he was a teenager. He only hoped the other two didn’t see it. “I do not mind. I am good at making them. So if needed I can make another and you keep that set.” 

“You may have to,” Wu Cao giggled, knowing that starry eyed look in her husband all too well. “It’s very much appreciated. Do they help with nightmares?”

“Maybe not as well as Jiang bell but it should calm or at least wake one up.” Zhao Ning answered. They most certainly would wake one up with their ringing around the wrist. 

"I don't mind my nightmares," Qiu Rong assured her and lifted her hand to his lips. "You are the best way to warm back up anyway."

Her smile softened. "I had to try, at least."

A sweet smile back. "I know."

Zhao Ning kept his head down and stayed quiet. He knew a thing about nightmares. There weren't many tasks that he’d done for Master Zhao or Master Tang but there were some that were down right wrong. His next life was going to probably him being squished as a bug. He took a bite of his stew then glanced at them. 

“I know some more sleep remedies that I learned.” Zhao Ning said. 

"I'll have to learn them then," Qiu Rong said, grin wide. He raised his tea in salute. "Here's to new friends and making sure A-Yin doesn't get shot in the butt. Again."

"Technically it was a ricochet," Wu Cao giggled.

"To A-Yin's ass," Qiu Rong snickered. "And to a very sweet new roommate!"

“To Young Master Zhao and my generous hosts.” Zhao Ning said, raising his cup. A small smile still on his face. It’d be interesting to hear how Zhao Deyin got shot. 

The dinner finished with rounds of laughter and good food, as well as a very attentive pair who seemed to hang off every word Zhao Ning spoke, sparse as they were sometimes. Qiu Rong’s eyes drifted throughout the meal to Mr. Liang, who was rather adamant that Zhao Ning take care of the bruise on his back, and to his wife, who he looked at like one looked at the morning star, leading them home. His smiles and laughter for Zhao Ning were warm and welcoming, and they both welcomed the man as though he were a long lost friend, instead of someone they’d just met.

Packing to leave, Qiu Rong made sure Wu Cao’s shawl and jacket were on her shoulders before pulling on his own cloak. “Mr. Liang wanted me to ask you about the bruise on your back,” he told Zhao Ning while setting down the money for the meal, as well as a generous tip. “Did you need ointment for it, or do you have some?”

Zhao Ning paused as he finished putting on his own coat. He’d tried to help Qiu Rong into his own but the younger man had been quick. It was a lovely golden silk coat with an unusual clasp in the shape of hands holding. He wondered if it was made of stone or bone? He shook his head and smiled at the younger man. “I am fine, Master Qiu. I have ointment in my bag.” He didn’t have a lot because he’d wanted to be able to go with Zhao Deyin so he’d made sure to put most of it on his face. 

“Alright, but if you need more or anything else, let us know!” Qiu Rong said, chipper, and held out his arm for Wu Cao to take. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” she giggled and smiled sweetly at Zhao Ning, an umbrella hooked on her forearm. “I hope you like the room. It’s near the garden, so I hope you don’t mind flowers or falling leaves.”

“I do not mind Mistress Wu.” Zhao Ning said, nodding his head in appreciation. He could tell through their conversations during dinner that it wasn’t just a dank extra room. The two of them had given it careful thought and though she had mentioned earlier that it needed to be aired out there was talk of the new silk sheets and how nice it is on a rainy day to leave the windows open. 

She patted his arm, then moved off with her husband and Zhao Ning. it was still raining when they stepped out, but when Wu Cao went for her umbrella, she handed it to Zhao Ning. “Here you are,” she said cheerfully and then out they stepped into the rain, clearly enjoying themselves. “It’s just a block down this way, if you don’t mind a walk.”

“I do not mind at all.” Zhao Ning responded, moving the umbrella over the two of them in their fine silks. Being around them he felt a sense of the need to protect them. They clearly are rare birds that just from dinner made it clear that they want him in their nest. He just didn’t understand it all right now. 

“Oh, that is for you, dear,” Wu Cao said when the umbrella moved over her. “We like the rain and the silk will dry.”

“Makes you want to dance a little, doesn’t it?” Qiu Rong laughed, guiding Wu Cao around a puddle, though he himself tapped his shoe in it as they passed it. “Dance and sing. Do you dance, Zhao Ning?”

“I can waltz.” Zhao Ning answered, still not moving the umbrella away. “And rain doesn’t bother me either.” 

“Ahhh, a waltz!” Wu Cao cooed. “I love waltzing. Sadly, my dearest dove is not the most graceful partner.”

“That's being generous,” Qiu Rong laughed. “Last time we danced at court, I tripped over Master Zhao’s shoes, fell face first onto Madam Min’s bosom, and broke the chair she was sitting on.”

“Perhaps when the occasion calls for it, I may be able to help you with that Master Qiu and it would be an honor to dance with you, Mistress Wu, if you should ever want to.” Zhao Ning took a step closer when a man walking on the street near them moved a bit closer. 

“That would be a beautiful sight,” Qiu Rong said, looking Zhao Ning over. He smiled with that tell-tale twinkle in his eye, and leaned over to kiss Wu Cao’s cheek. “Make sure I’m there to enjoy the view?”

“But of course,” she smiled and kissed his cheek in return, leaving a petal-shaped kiss mark there. He didn’t bother wiping it off and neither did she. “Did you have to teach poor A-Yin the waltz?” she asked Zhao Ning. “He told me he was a terrible foot-stepper.”

“No, Mistress Wu, I didn’t have the ability to. I was taught by my birth mother.” Zhao Ning flushed under Qiu Rong’s ever observant gaze. “I am sure with practice that young Master Zhao will be proficient on the dancefloor.” 

“I’m sure his new finance will whip him into shape,” Qiu Rong sniggered, though his smile had grown at Zhao Ning’s words. “Your mother taught you? Were you attached to her skirts? I know I was attached to my grandmother’s.”

Zhao Ning smiled fondly at the good memories of his mother. She had done her best and was good to him until they’d tossed him out after misunderstanding Master Zhao’s generosity. He can still remember his mother’s pain expression as she had to make him leave. To not lose himself in the memories he pushed them aside. “For a time I was and it has long since passed.” He chuckled softly at Qiu Rong’s confession about himself. “I hope you take no offense Master Qiu but I can see that. You’re gentle and very charismatic.” 

“He got that from his mother,” Wu Cao said as Qiu Rong flushed in pleasure. “At least that’s what everyone says.”

“She was graceful, which I got none of, but I was attached to her skirts too before she died. My grandmother was rather feisty in comparison,” Qiu Rong told Zhao Ning, cheeks rosy. “As for charismatic, I don’t know if I would say -”

“My dove, you broke into the Zhao Triad headquarters to tell Master Zhao about a top secret plan you should not have known about, got him to listen to you in the span of an hour, and came out alive,” Wu Cao pointed out. “That takes a special kind of charisma.”

“That was a fun day,” Qiu Rong gave her that one and was quickly doe eyed. “But it has nothing on the day I first saw you. I had no charisma to speak of that morning. You smiled at me once and I tripped on air and fell into the pond. It was  _ amazing _ .”

That made Zhao Ning chuckle once more. It probably had been a sight to see. He’d heard of the day that Qiu Rong had broken in though Zhao Ning himself had been ill and not witnessed it. Also, to see the younger just turn into a puddle of emotions would be a sight. HIs heart fluttered a bit seeing the blush upon the younger man’s cheeks and at Wu Cao’s soft but lively laughter. 

“That is a different kind of charisma. Pure charm,” Wu Cao assured him. “You were just yourself and that is the most charming thing about you.”

“Well, I don’t know how to be anyone else,” Qiu Rong shrugged, before looking thoughtful. “Besides Master Zhao’s  _ demonic cultivator.  _ But that’s easy. I just stand there all scary-scowly and people are scared enough to just do as they’re told. I don’t have to do much.”

“Fear fueled by rumors is a powerful tool.” Zhao Ning said, no judgement there. He had his own reputation which was an older version of Zhao Qiang. He was silent and deadly. THe one thing his targets could say is that he was efficient and killed with respect. They didn’t die so horribly that’d leave their families in a mess. 

“Very true!” Qiu Rong smiled, though if he was aware of Zhao Ning’s reputation, neither he nor his wife had noted it. Or seemed to care. “Ah, here we are. Home sweet home!”

The front gate was deceptively simple looking, with carved flowers. When one looked closer, however, carefully rendered pearls and dewdrops dotted the petals. Wu Cao pulled a long, silver key from her sash and slipped it into the lock. The door mechanism rolled to a low, almost musical note and swung forward on heavy, but well oiled hinges.

“Watch your step. We had a bit of pond flooding this morning and a few of the pathway rocks came loose,” she told Zhao Ning as her palm lit up with lavender  _ qi,  _ a bright purple and pink bloom of fire floating above her hand, lighting the way. “Our gardeners have been hard at work all day, but we won’t have the stone-smith out here until tomorrow.”

“Thank you and I understand.” Zhao Ning replied, following after them. He took in the well kept grounds and could see where the flooding had occurred. 

Built in a traditional style, the house was a single level and sprawled over the acreage it had to do so. The courtyard garden they were walking through had a path to the ery center of the compound, where the engawa of the building wrapped around it. Stepping through the front door led to an immediate sitting and greeting room, formal and not nearly as used as the rest of the house. To the right opened towards a kitchen and more open, obviously lived in tea room. 

To the left was a bathing room and the guest room they’d set aside for Zhao Ning to use. “We thought you’d want to be near the door,” Wu Cao explained as she slid the door open for Zhao Ning to see the room. “You won’t have to sneak in and out, either. Our rooms are across the house. These used to be my rooms when I was a little girl and I snuck out on plenty of adventures without waking my parents. I hope you enjoy them.”

Zhao Ning flushed a bit at the amount of thought that they gave him. He wouldn’t say that Master Zhao or Master Tang didn’t do it but not to this extent. He sat his bag on the floor inside the doorway. “They are more than I..is sufficient. You are right that I will need to use the door quite a bit so thank you.” He bowed in gratitude. 

“You’re welcome,” Qiu Rong said, soft as he watched the man struggle a bit. “Through that door there is the bathing room. We have our own on the other side, so this is for you alone to use. The kitchen is this way,” he said, gesturing for Zhao Ning to follow. “Every room in the house is open to you, as long as you knock first. Teas are up here,” he added once they were in the tea room, pointing to a wall of cabinets. “My tea is in the dark red pouch that smells of cinnamon and lots of herbs. It’s for my headaches and regulating  _ qi,  _ but if you accidentally drink some, it shouldn’t hurt you. Help yourself to the other teas in here as well.”

“Dinner is around six every evening and I usually have breakfast ready by six in the morning,” Wu Cao continued, smiling at Zhao Ning. “If you happen to be here, you’re more than welcome to join us. Please, don’t feel like you have to stay out of the way. If you wish for company, we welcome you into our circle. Okay? Any questions?”

“No, Mistress Wu. You’ve both kindly explained to me, but if something should need to be asked I will not hesitate to speak with you both about it.” Zhao Ning answered, bowing his head. His gaze flickered to the tea and waited to see if there was anything that they would need of him. His heart was pounding a bit in his chest at how kind they were being to him. He didn’t understand it. Usually he was still respected but held at arm's length.

“That’s all we ask,” Wu Cao said, smiling, and patted his arm. “Well then, you have a good night. Let me know how the bed works for you. If we need to add more padding we can.”

“Will you need help with your ointment?” Qiu Rong asked next once Zhao Ning had nodded to her. He bounced on his heels a bit. “I don’t mind helping before bath and bedtime.”

Zhao Ning’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the grin spreading on Qiu Rong’s face. He swallowed. His first instinct was to decline but his gaze dropped to the snake on the man’s finger. That meant he could be trusted. So he nodded once more. “If Master Qiu doesn’t mind.” 

“I don’t mind at all!” Qiu Rong said again and gave Wu Cao a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be back in a moment, my dove.”

“Go on,” she laughed at him and disappeared through their bedroom doors. Qiu Rong smiled at where she’d gone a long beat, then his blinding grin was on Zhao Ning. “Shall we?”

“Of course, Master Qiu.” Zhao Ning stumbled a bit in his words before gesturing for Qiu Rong back to his room. He let the younger man walk in before grabbing his bag. He shut the door behind himself but left it unlocked. His eyes took in the front room. It was elegant with floral carvings in the low table as well as the raised couches for conversation. To the left is a small alcove where there was a desk with stationary already sitting out. The right is two doors. One he knew to be a closet while the other must be his sleeping space. 

Zhao Ning opened the doors to his sleeping room. He stood still seeing that the majority of the room was the bed. It stood on a raised dais with a deep green canopy. With golden chrysanthemums on it. The bed itself had a deep green velvet duvet. 

“I…” Zhao Ning started. It was too grand for him. He turned to say as such but stopped at Qiu Rong’s expression. “...will get undressed and be right back. You are welcome to join me.” He said, stepping back to go to the walk-in closet. 

“Join you in undressing? How forward,” Qiu Rong teased lightly, his eyes falling the man’s wide shoulders and the elegant slope to his back. He’d be blind and stupid not to see how beautiful the man really was. Luckily for them, he was neither blind, nor stupid to it. “Where’s the ointment?”

“In the front pocket.” Zhao Ning answered as he started taking his clothes off. Along the back wall hangers while the wall to the left and right had cubbies. In the center was a dresser that he sat his bag onto. “And you can though I don’t know how happy it would make you.” He tried to tease back. He found them both attractive but he’d never do anything to encourage either one. 

Qiu Rong blushed, then laughed lightly. “Fair enough,” he said, though he looked up at the man through his lashes. “Turn around, let’s see - holy  _ wow,”  _ he gasped, embarrassment gone at the sight of the blotchy bruise. “It’s huge! Did you get hit by a train or something? Wow.”

“It was a  _ qi  _ infused mallet. He was not pleased with the choice of punishment.” Zhao Ning answered, guiding the man back to his bedroom. He stepped into Qiu Rong’s space and used his  _ qi _ to unseal the jar of ointment in the younger man’s hands. 

“If you are cold, I can get you one of my shirts.” 

“Oh, uh…” Qiu Rong grinned, but did his best to bite down a delighted laugh. “I’m always cold, so sorry in advance. Maybe A-Cao should be the one doing this?” He held out his hand to the man so he could feel how cold his fingers were. “I’d warm myself with qi, but my power is what runs me cold. Do you want me to get A-Cao instead?”

“You’ll do fine.” Zhao Ning answered, gently taking hold of the man’s delicate wrist and placed that cool hand on his chest. His mother had told him his  _ qi _ was the color of ocean, of life. How funny he used it mostly to take it away. But he always runs hot. “It will always feel like this when you touch me.” 

Qiu Rong swallowed audibly, mouth going dry, and felt his core reach out curiously. He wasn’t expecting the way the man’s core reached back, hesitant and unsure, but allowed itself to be cradled in his essence. He smiled to himself. “Well, good for the both of us, then. I run cold, you run hot. Maybe we’ll find a good midway between us?”

Zhao Ning’s breath caught a little at the feel of their cores trying to connect. Unintentionally his  _ qi _ began to glow and curl around Qiu Rong’s arm going up his arm. The chilly paleness that’d been affecting him started to go away. “V-very good and I am sure that we will.” Zhao Ning swallowed, then pulled away to guide the man back to the room. “You won’t need much. Granny Zhao taught me to make this.” 

“That’s good, since there’s not much left,” Qiu Rong said as he trailed after him, a thoughtful look on his face. He smiled immediately to cover it when Zhao Ning looked at him and put a small drop of it on his fingertips. “Let me know if I hurt you,” he said, serious in that, and moved to slowly rub in the ointment. He could smell the rich scent of herbs and something minty, which told him it would cool further, making him smile. “How does that feel?”

Zhao Ning had laid down before Qiu Rong had started. It had hurt at first but now it was soothing and he couldn’t wait for the man to work more of the oil over the rest of the massive bruise. He turned his head just taking in the man. He was beautiful with his long lashes and Hutton Jose. “Perfect.” He said, keeping the pain out of his voice from where one area was still so tender. “And I doubt you could physically harm me.” 

“Depends on how I can defend,” Qiu Rong mused, humming in thought. “I’m not going to say I’ve had much training like you have, so in that sort of fight, I don’t think I’d harm you. Not even a little. But I  _ have  _ been trained to read bodies and that includes knowing where every pressure point is. I’m hard to hit, and I can make your whole arm useless in a single poke.”

“I have no doubt that you can.” Zhao Ning mused, he could feel himself getting tired from no longer feeling the pain. He let himself relax and take a deep breath.

“Feeling better?” QIu Rong asked, his fingers splaying in the low of Zhao Ning’s back.

“Yes and right there.  _ Please _ add more pressure there.” Zhao Ning requested, his breath catching as he felt a jolt of relief as Qiu Rong’s hand ran cold. His eyes fluttered shut missing the misted breath of the short man. “ _ Stay _ .” He knew that his voice was low as the pain faded.

Qiu Rong shivered and obediently pressed into the spot, his fingers chilly with  _ qi  _ that reached for Zhao Ning’s core, further soothing the man. “Is that enough pressure?”

“Yes, it is…” Zhao Ning said, strained not to moan at finally having some relief. It'd been two days of travel with that constant ache. To have it leave was divine. He felt his core trying to teether to Qiu Rong. Zhao Ning knew that he should care more at that moment but the feeling was strong. He flexed his back in the touch a bit. 

Qiu Rong smiled to himself and continued to massage the area, his  _ qi  _ spreading over Zhao Ning’s skin to numb the pain and fully steal it away. He didn’t let up until the man felt utterly pliant under his hands, breathing slow with near sleep.

“Good night, Zhao Ning,” he murmured and settled a blanket to cover the man.

Zhao Ning wanted to reach out and he wasn’t sure if him reaching out was a dream. But he was too tired to care. His eyes slipping shut. Qiu Rong felt his core buzzing happily as Zhao Ning’s warm hand encircled his wrist, and it was with a soft laugh that he carefully pried the man’s hold off. “Zhao Ning, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 


	2. Chapter 2

It was the crisp burn in his lungs from breathing in so sharply for so long. He felt his  _ qi _ come alive but it didn’t help. His eyes opened to find that all the windows in the room were opened and he could see his breath. He swiftly slipped from the bed to the floor. His eyes adjusting to the moonlight as he grabbed his sword from where he’d laid it on the rack built into the bed. He’d found it after doing his check of his room. 

The wind shifted his loose hair. Since he'd fallen asleep before he’d gotten the chance to walk the grounds, it was his chance to see it in the dark. He only hoped he didn’t miss anything as he neared his hosts’ private quarters. Zhao Ning had been anxious to find only his windows open but found that sporadically that others were open too. 

He was about to open the door to his host's bed chamber when he heard the soft sound of giggling followed by a  _ shhhh _ that was carried with the wind. He looked around the room and even used his  _ qi _ to reach out for others only to find that Qiu Rong’s and Wu Cao’s did from behind the door. Zhao Ning swallowed and the memory of Qiu Rong’s ability was strong in his mind. So it wasn’t an enemy but children….that were no longer with them in a caporal form. 

As Zhao Ning moved away from the door, it opened, and Qiu Rong blinked to see him there. His breath was visible and he was squinting hard in obvious pain, but his smile was immediate and warm, if a bit worried. “Oh, Zhao Ning, I didn’t think I’d see you until morning... is something wrong?”

Zhao Ning reached out with his  _ qi _ . The black with indigo glow wrapping around Qiu Rong’s arm to the man’s chest. “The children were playing and I just didn’t realize that they liked to play tricks.” He took a step further only to stop himself as he realized he was crowding himself around the other. 

Qiu Rong blinked at him dumbly, a bit droopy eyed feeling that warm, soothing  _ qi.  _ “The children…? Oh, you mean the Twins.” He chuckled and set a hand on Zhao Ning’s arm before shutting the door behind him and moving off to the kitchen for his tea. “They are part of this place, otherwise I would ask them to move into the afterlife fully. Imprints, not proper ghosts. Many children have graced the halls of this home, all very loved, all celebrated. The Twins were two of many that died here too. Their full souls crossed on, but the house remembers their laughter, as though it’s its own way of honoring them. If you set a candle on the windowsills, the spirits move on and won’t bother you.”

“It is fine. I was just...they were just playing.” Zhao Ning stated, smiling at him. He followed him over to the low table and sat his sword down before helping Qiu Rong in getting some tea. He looked over at the still closed doorway. “Is Mistress Wu alright?”

“She’s asleep. I had a nightmare,” Qiu Rong told him, rubbing his forehead tiredly, but still smiling. “She’s used to me moving around. I’m not silent like you are, but she’s an angel and forgives me,” he chuckled lightly, though it pained him to laugh. “I’m sorry the Twins worried you enough to get up. Thankfully, I have a tea you can try. One of A-Cao’s blends, it’s in that dark blue pouch.”

“I’d be honored to try and it is alright. How can you tell one that is asleep about the residents of your home?” Zhao Ning reasoned. He sat down then realized he was topless. He’d forgotten in his haste to check on them to be somewhat presentable. Instead of worrying more about it he just went with it. If the sight was improper to his host, he would surely tell him. “Would you like to speak of what you dreamt? I will not share it with another unless you plan to harm yourself or others.” 

Qiu Rong chuckled again, his long, unbound hair sliding over his shoulder as he steeped the tea leaves. After a moment, the whole room filled with the smell of chamomile and mint, as well as honey and a blend of strong, sweet herbs. He set the chamomile one before Zhao Ning, smiling sweetly. “It’s for A-Yin’s current case. A body was found in the river two days ago. I was allowed to take one of her bracelets to feel out anything and put it under my pillow. Her spirit finally found me tonight and showed me how she died.”

He sat down and cradled his cup between his hands, shivering. From his new seat, the moonlight hit him enough that Zhao Ning could see how blue his lips had tinted, and the way his breath mingled with the steam wafting up from the tea. “What keeps you up?” Qiu Rong asked, apparently unconcerned with the gruesome nightmare he’d been given.

Zhao Ning frowned a little. He normally didn’t dream but tonight his own memories were playing in his mind. His last case had been one to end a set of actions another took while also showcasing to other’s what would happen. Though he was sure that it would be one of the younger, newer brother’s that was sent instead of him. “Memories are nightmares that do not leave, Master Qiu.” Zhao Ning answered, seeing the chill in the other. He reached out gently touching that delicate wrist as his heart pounded. His  _ qi _ came out to assist in warming the other.

“Mr. Liang?” Qiu Rong guessed, though he had a feeling it wasn’t correct. “I can feel that he’s worried for you. If you’d like to talk about it, I’m here to listen.”

“Master Nian and Master Liang shouldn’t worry. I am fine.” Zhao Ning said, though the truth was the opposite. He’d been hurt quite a bit this time. Master Nian had known that there would be retaliation. He was just lucky to be of a higher cultivation level. Though that opened even more pain but on an emotional level. He always felt a sense of regret when it came to killing Master Liang, but at the time he didn’t dare question Master Tang. He should have done so because it was later found that Master Liang had been innocent. Now to know that the man lingered with him and tried to help care for him.

A cool hand settled over his own, a soft hum of  _ qi  _ between their skin. “I didn’t mean to upset you,” Qiu Rong murmured, truly regretful as he sensed the man’s well hidden distress. It helped that Mr. Liang was telling him where to look for it. “I’m sorry, Zhao Ning.”

“It is alright, Master Qiu.” Zhao Ning responded, feeling his heart skip a beat at the gentle cool touch. He looked up to meet pink tinged eyes. “Do not worry about me, and you didn’t upset me.”

“But I confused you. You don’t seem to understand why Mr. Liang is still with you,” Qiu Rong insisted, a bit stubborn, and his fingertips moved in a slow, soothing circle on Zhao Ning’s wrist. His brows furrowed in thought and pain both, and he blew on his tea, grateful it was nearly ready to drink. “I can explain it, if you want.”

“I don’t feel confused but you can explain what you would like.” Zhao Ning reached over with his other hand. He didn’t normally welcome others to touch him but he felt like this feeling with Qiu Rong was one that he needed to nurture. “I will listen.”

“To understand, you need to know that the spirit of a person is no different from what they were when alive. They still feel and experience emotions, have thoughts, make decisions, and act on them. Mr. Liang first chose to follow you because he saw how his death touched your heart. He died without regrets, knowing that one day he would be exonerated and his family free of that shadow,” Qiu Rong said, smiling up at the man. “The longer he followed you, the more he came to love you like a son. That’s why he’s still here, worrying for you. He cares for you and watches over you. He’s very proud of you, too.”

“I...don’t…” Zhao Ning stumbled. He felt lost. He’d never thought that Master Liang would ever feel that way for him. Especially since what happened. “...how?” 

“Because you don’t let yourself become a mindless killer. You follow your orders, but you are still human. Many of Master Zhou’s personal guards have shut off their humanity. But you have not. You cling to it with both hands, and that means you still hold hope in your heart. Regret, and grief, but hope too,” Qiu Rong told him and stood, his tea still in hand. “Bring that and follow me,” he said, nodding to Zhao Ning’s own tea. “I need to get something and we can talk on the way, if you wouldn’t mind?”

“I do not mind.” Zhao Ning stated, lifting up his tea cup and sword to follow after Qiu Rong. He was curious as to what the younger man could need.

Qiu Rong led the way down his dark home, a pink ball of  _ qi  _ floating before them to light the way. Unlike Wu Cao’s elegant, stationary ball of light, this one moved back and forth like it was dancing, at at some points turned into a shining rabbit that hopped around corners. He stopped them at a door near the back of the house and the smell of incense was in the air long before he slid it open. A wall of glittering spirit tablets rested on a wall, golden and gleaming, and a line of candles, as well as a stick of incense, were still burning for them.

He bowed to the wall three times, then sleepily sipped his tea and walked to the corner, where a table rested. Blank spirit tablets were lined up in neat rows from side to side, filling nearly all the available space. Qiu Rong picked one up and blew on it, his breath a wash of misted  _ qi,  _ and a spark of fire erupted over the metal, carving a name. 

_ Liang ShaoXi,  _ it read, as did the second one he picked up. There was a black cord at the top to hang it, and a golden tassel below. He handed the second to Zhao Ning.

“Light a candle, or a stick of incense for him whenever you feel guilty or unsettled, or when you feel happy and whole. Talk to him and know he is listening,” he murmured, smiling up at him with glowing eyes.

“I...” Zhao Ning stated, taking the tablet. He joined Qiu Rong in sipping his own tea. He smiled a small private smile at the tablet. “I am...grateful for this.” He held up the tablet a little. 

“I hope it helps. A-Cao and I are both here if you need to talk about him, or anything,” Qiu Rong told him, all sweetness, and hung up his own tablet on the wall. He bowed again, then gestured for Zhao Ning to follow him back out. “How is the tea, by the way? A-Cao made it specifically to be calming and help with sleep. And delicious too.”

Zhao Ning refocused on the tea. It tasted of blueberry and chamomile. It tasted really good and calming. He sat the cup down and looked over fondly at Qiu Rong. “It is rather delicious. I will have to properly thank Mistress Wu for this.”

“She likes orchids,” Qiu Rong said, perking up at his words. “Or if you find some really pretty hairpin at market, she’s got a collection.”

“They suit her beauty…” Zhao Ning said before he stopped himself. He looked down at his cup thinking about how he should watch his words.

“That they do,” Qiu Rong said easily, a secret smile in his lips as he sipped his tea. “She is truly beautiful. I’m not kidding when I say I fell into a pond the first time I saw her. I think my heart stopped a solid minute the first time I heard her laugh.”

He chuckled, remembering that, and his eyes were impossibly soft as he watched Zhao Ning. “She has a lot of love to give,” he said, slowly, as though he wanted his words to truly hit and stay in the man’s mind. “We both do. I think that’s why, as happy as we are together, we still feel like we’re missing someone.”

Zhao Ning blinked looking up. It wasn’t because of the story but that the younger man had confessed that the two of them didn’t feel whole. He took a sip of his tea. His heart fluttered at the sneaky thought of him being that person. But why would they choose him? The two of them deserved so much life and he was one that took it away. “Anyone would be lucky to be with you both.” 

“Thank you,” Qiu Rong said earnestly, practically glowing with happiness. “You don’t think it’s strange? The thought of three people together instead of just two?”

“I do not. We do not get to choose who our hearts fall for and love has no limits.” Zhao Ning answered.

Qiu Rong’s heart skipped at that and he leaned in a bit, grinning at the man. “I have a confession to make,” he said, conspiratorial, and twisted a bit of his hair around a finger. “I’ve actually seen you before, just never had the chance to properly say hello.” 

Zhao Ning couldn’t stop the incredulous look on his face. He was sure that he’d remember the younger man. “You’ve seen me?” Zhao Ning asked, disbelief in his voice.

“When you were on Master Zhao’s guard detail in Gusu, I was there as well,” Qiu Rong told him. “We just worked separate shifts, but there was a moment when I saw you at breakfast time. You were headed to bed, I think, and you were so pretty all lit up by the morning light that I immediately tripped and hit the nearest wall.” His laugh was bright and truly happy. He winked at Zhao Ning’s stunned look over his tea. “Master Zhao still makes fun of me for it.”

Zhao Ning remembered how he’d been told that to be so close to the Clouds of Recesses that they had to change out of their dark robes for their lighter one. He hadn’t been able to give up black silk inner robe while the outer robe was silvery blue with black beaded embroidered snakes on the arms and hem. He’d taken out his hair pin to let his hair down on the way to his quarters when he’d heard a thump. Zhao Ning had dismissed the thought when he looked around and found no one there. 

“He does? Master Zhao has never mentioned this to…” Zhao Ning stopped when he remembered, Master Zhao mentioning off hand that he should wear his hair back more to help his neck. He’d thought nothing of it because of the texture and weight of his hair. The advice had just been taken at face value. Now it made sense. It’d been for if Qiu Rong had ever seen him. 

“But he  _ did _ tell you to wear your hair down more often just to see if I’d run into a wall again,” Qiu Rong said, in fact, a blush overtaking his face, complete with a pouty lip. “I don’t care what people say about our Master. He’s a gremlin, and so is his son. And Granny. Absolute gremlins, all of them.”

Zhao Ning nodded with a flush of his own. “They are  _ willful _ but that is the  _ Zhao _ way.” 

“You say willful, I say gremlins,” Qiu Rong snickered and finished his tea. His headache had thankfully receded and he yawned, his body finally releasing the tension in his neck. He rubbed the back of it with a happy hum. “A-Yin pouts about it, but both Granny and Master Zhao admit to it proudly.”

“He is young. It’ll change with time.” Zhao Ning stated, tilting his head. “If it is not…” he paused thinking of how he’d let the other massage his back. Zhao Ning swallowed. “I...can help you with that if you do not mind.” 

“With what?” Qiu Rong blinked, then followed Zhao Ning’s line of sight to his arm and hand. “Oh, my neck? Sure!” he chirped, perked up all over again. “I like the feeling of your  _ qi.  _ Maybe you can warm me up a bit more so A-Cao doesn’t have to snuggle an ice block when it’s time to go back to bed?”

Zhao Ning blushed a bit more then pushed those shy feelings aside as the younger man moved around to allow him to touch him. He pushed those soft locks of hair over that petite shoulder to expose his neck. He smelled of vanilla and tinge of peppermint. It was a cool smell that he liked. Zhao Ning took a shallow breath then called his  _ qi _ before letting his skilled hands begin to massage Qiu Rong’s shoulders and neck. A small smile took over his face as he felt Qiu Rong instantly start to melt into his touch. 

“Mmnnn, you are hired,” Qiu Rong said around a soft moan, his eyes closing in bliss. “I’m not too cold, am I?”

“You’re fine.” Zhao Ning stated, feeling his cheeks flush as he continued to work Qiu Rong’s neck. “My hands aren’t too rough are they?” 

"They're perfect!" Qiu Rong sighed happily and practically puddled under his touch. 

“Not to be presumptuous, but will you be able to walk back? If not I can carry you back.” Zhao Ning offered, still not done until he sensed that all the tension was out of Qiu Rong’s back and neck. 

“I can walk, don’t worry,” Qiu Rong promised, a smile on his face. “But thank you.”

“It will not be a bother if you do.” Zhao Ning said softly. He smiled and got the last of the knot he’d kneaded. 

“Noted,” Qiu Rong smiled and reached back for his hand to squeeze it. “Thank you, Zhao Ning. I hope you manage to sleep again.”

“I probably will not but I hope that you do Master Qiu.” Zhao Ning responded, dropping his hands down after Qiu Rong let go. “Let’s get you back then before Mistress Wu wakes up.”

Qiu Rong smiled wide at that. “Yes, let’s.”


	3. Chapter 3

Zhao Ning let out a deep breath as he stretched. True to his word, Zhao Ning hadn’t been able to go back to sleep. The children were very happy that he didn’t light the candle and kept coming back around. It’d been interesting trying to keep quiet when there were two little ones being gremlins. Once light broke and he could hear the staff doing their duties Zhao Ning went out to the courtyard.

He didn’t miss how Wu Cao had been in the depths of her sewing room and now she was on the engawa. Zhao Ning could feel her watching and it made butterflies stir in his stomach. Thankfully, Zhao Ning was used to being the center of the attention and he was able to keep his composure. He was shirtless and barefoot on the grass. He’d let his hair remain partially down.

Wu Cao had given up on her stitching and was deep into a sketch as he worked. Her mind was racing, her heart beating hard, and she giggled a bit, biting her lip in happiness. Her husband had told her the evening before that he’d felt his core and Zhao Ning’s were compatible. She wondered if it would be the same for hers, and if Zhao Ning would be open to a courtship by a married couple. She dearly hoped so.

“That’s the Zhao’s personal style, isn’t it?” she asked when Zhao Ning took a quick breather. Her pencil slowed considerably as she watched him breathe. “I’ve seen A-Yin do those forms.”

“It is.” Zhao Ning answered, taking the rag off the ground to wipe his face. He smiled and hoped it didn’t come off wrong on his face. “These forms are taught to us during our stay at Master Tang’s residence. We are all required to learn them even if we never are assigned a protective post.” He walked closer, not caring about walking on the grass.

“Makes sense. Master Tang likes the guards to be able to work cohesively, and that’s much harder if you all trained differently,” she mused, nodding and smiling. “And how did you sleep? Is the room alright?”

“I slept as best I could. The children are lively.” Zhao Ning answered, moving to sit on the ground in front of the engawa. “Did you sleep alright, Mistress Wu?”

“I did,” she said and offered him a cup of tea she’d brought out with her own. There was a heating spell over it, making it pulse lavender. It was gone as she handed it over. When she did so, the sketchpad in her lap was visible for a moment, showing a sketch of Zhao Ning wearing what looked to be a new suit. “I hope you don’t mind honey tea.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Zhao Ning replied. He saw the flash of drawing but didn’t read more into it. “Was there any letters or news from Master ZHao. He’d stated that he’d be here this morning.”

  
  


“He should be here soon. My ladies are cooking morning cakes and he’s always on time for those,” Wu Cao assured him with a laugh and lifted her drawing. “Do you like this style of suit? Or do you prefer another?”

Zhao Ning leaned forward to carefully look it over. It took him a few moments to weigh his thoughts. “I do but the jacket collar I would prefer to be loose and a bit longer. I do carry haiguang. The jacket would conceal her better.” He looked up to see Wu Cao smile even brighter and that made his heart skip a beat. She was truly beautiful with her big eyes and heart shaped lips. Her hands were a work of art as they started working on the drawing once more.

“I will note that,” she said and expertly put in the new lines, adjusting the shape and length of the jacket. “Like this?”

“Yes, but the collar is more like a robe.” Zhao Ning leaned forward and curved his finger like the shape his mind's eyes was picturing. “That’s it.” He looked up and met her gaze. There was a fire in those eyes that made his heart skip a beat. A small tethering of his core opened.

Much like Qiu Rong’s had done the evening before, her core reached out and cradled his, buzzing with excitement, but also a very soothing calmness. Her eyes and smile grew impossibly soft, even as her cheeks went pink. “So, you are compatible with me too,” she murmured, gently poking Zhao Ning’s nose with a fingertip, then laughed as steps started up towards her gate. “Ah, right on time for cakes, as I said. Maybe I should teach you my flat cake recipe so you can cook it if you ever lose sight of him. One whiff and he’ll come running, as you can see.”

Qiu Rong had been right. Wu Cao’s laugh made the heart flutter. It was beautiful and he loved the sound of it. Zhao Ning was speechless though at her saying they were compatible. He...knew he was with Qiu Rong but he wouldn’t act on what his body was telling him he wanted. No, this couple was just being friendly and he didn’t need to read more into it. “I would be honored to be taught by you how to make them.” Zhao Ning said, clearing his throat when he realized that Wu Cao was waiting on him to respond. He sat back just in time for Qiu Rong to appear.

“A-Yin is stuck at the gate,” the mousy man yawned, his trousers and suspenders in place, but without a cravat, letting his shirt hang open a few buttons. He was lazily braiding his hair over his shoulder when he came to sit beside them and leaned in for a kiss. Wu Cao gave it with a giggle. “I think he lost his key again.”

“A lost key won’t stop him from getting his cakes,” Wu Cao chuckled and the sound of the gate swinging open reached them. “He probably picked it. Again.”

“A skill we Zhao’s posses too. I am surprised he asked for a key.” Zhao Ning said, voice low before Zhao Deyin appeared. A bright smile on his face. His hair was wet and he looked a little disheveled. Which meant that the Zhao heir had just come from his fiancee’s residence. 

“Good morning.” Zhao Deyin greeted them all while straightening out of his vest. He hadn’t bothered with a coat and had a dark teal silk button up underneath the vest. The low collar allowed for the teeth caused blemish low on his neck to be shown. 

“Good morning, young Master Zhao.” Zhao Ning greeted him in return, standing before bowing to the younger man despite Zhao Deyin gesturing him not too. He was a little taken aback when Zhao Deyin closed the space between them not caring about the sweat and hugged him. It was brief but there was a huge smile on his face.

“Ah, none of that Master Zhao nonsense, Ning-ge.” Zhao Deyin said, squeezing Zhao Ning’s biceps before dropping his arms. He looked over at Qiu Rong and Wu Cao. “I bet you even call them master and mistress despite them telling you otherwise too. So stop that. A-Rong and A-Cao is fine for them just like A-Yin is for me.”

“He can call us what he likes,” Wu Cao chuckled, giving Zhao Ning a reassuring look.

“It's a bit early to be so bossy,” Qiu Rong teased around a yawn. “Especially when we all know you’re really only here for the cakes.”

“It’s my birthright to be bossy.” Zhao Deyin sassed. “Are we going to eat on the engawa or at your low table?” 

Zhao Ning looked down at himself. “Perhaps, I should get dressed.”

“I’d say you’re perfect as is but…” Qiu Rong trailed off in a hum. “...actually, that’s it. You’re perfect as is.”

Zhao Ning flushed and that made Zhao Deyin grin. “I am flattered by your kindness but I will go get better dressed for dinner.” He bowed. His normally sun kissed chest was tinged red from his ears to midchest. 

Qiu Rong waited to giggle until the man was well out of sight and hearing range. Then he swiftly smacked Zhao Deyin’s side from where he sat. “He’s so cute! How could you not have introduced us earlier?” he demanded with a pout, though his eyes were still shining with laughter.

“If you say so.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, pouring them some tea when the staff member brought them a fresh tray. “Besides, I’m not the one who ran into the post at the mere sight of sun kissed skin.” He snickered. “I am sure you two will worm your way. He may look tough but he is all gooey on the inside.” 

"We know," they said in unison and their smiles were the same dimpled grin.

"Speaking of gooey, how was your evening with Chang-er?" Wu Cao asked with a knowing look.

“Delicious. I made him one of my board dinners.” Zhao Deyin grinned mischievously as the memory played in his mind. 

Qiu Rong snickered while Wu Cao took Zhao Deyin's hand with a knowing smile. "I'm glad for you both, A-Yin. He deserves someone like you to care for him, especially now that he's no longer under that toad's control."

“I am too and I’ll always take care of him.” Zhao Deyin said, softly with a fond smile. “Just as he does me. I’m so fortunate to have found him.” 

"I have to say, it's nice seeing you be the gushy one for a change," Qiu Rong giggled. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Zhao Deyin chuckled. He hadn’t believed that he could find someone he cared for so much. It’d started off a hot mess of him trying to save the man from his disgusting uncle. Now, a year later the seventeen year old was his fiancée and had a booming tailor business. 

"You've got it bad," Qiu Rong agreed with him, a bright smile on his face.

"It's good for him," Wu Cao tittered and patted Zhao Deyin's hand. "And we are a little sweet on your new guard. His core is compatible with ours."

“I do and I hope I am.” Zhao Deyin responded before eyes widening a bit. He leaned forward. “And how did you two gremlins figure that out?” 

"Our cores reached out for him and his reached back." Qiu Rong was practically buzzing in place. "He might be our three!"

Zhao Deyin was about to say something but then Zhao Ning returned. He was freshly dressed with a smell of mint coming from him. His hair was tossed over one shoulder and he was in a black tunic with vest and black pants. 

“I apologize for taking so long.” Zhao Ning said, taking a seat beside Zhao Deyin. A flush upon his face. 

"You're perfect," Qiu Rong beamed.

"Perfect and on time," Wu Cao added, just as a serving girl came out with a tray of fresh cakes. "And do let poor Zhao Bin inside, he's going to pace a hole outside the gate."

Qiu Rong laughed at that. "What did he do this time?"

“He was early and apparently raised by wolves!” Zhao Deyin said, voice louder after the servant girl. “You ask them to wait and came in right after the knife rolled off the bedside table.” 

“It is his duty, Mas….A-Yin.” Zhao Ning countered, gently. “Perhaps, A-Qiang would be better suited and he gets along with Master Gu.” 

“Maybe… do you need an errand boy today A-Cao?” Zhao Deyin hummed, then winked at Wu Cao as Zhao Bin came in with a narrowed gaze and panting a little. 

"I can always use a handsome young man to use as a suit form," Wu Cao chuckled, giving Zhao Bin a sisterly smile. "Paid in cakes, of course."

“I will take them and Zhao Ning looks better in them.” Zhao Bin offered, his mismatched eyes glancing over at Zhao Ning. He grinned at Zhao Ning, seeing the blush on the man’s face. 

“You are fit.” Zhao Ning offered. 

“You both are,” Wu Cao assured them both and handed a cake to Zhao Bin, then Zhao Deyin and Zhao Ning. “The cucumbers were finally in season,” she said, smelling the cake deeply. “They smell perfectly sweet, but I will, of course, let you all be the judges of it.”

“My dove, you know we will lie to you if it meant seeing you smile,” Qiu Rong laughed softly and leaned in for another kiss, which Wu Cao gave him with a happy laugh.

“You shouldn’t lie to your lady, A-Rong. It’s not worth it.” Zhao Bin stated, between munching on his cake. He moaned unabashedly. 

“You would know. Do you even have any in the right cheek of yours?” Zhao Deyin responded, his eyebrow raised playfully. 

“I do, thank you very much little master.” Zhao Bin sassed, sticking out his tongue teasingly. Zhao Ning gave him a look for being too forward and Zhao Bin sat back properly scolded from one look. It made Zhao Ning smile as he poured them some tea. 

Qiu Rong munched on his cake, watching them all with a full heart, and reached for his new cup of tea smiling. He made sure his fingers brushed Zhao Ning’s as he took it. “Thank you, Zhao Ning,” he said softly, before his eyes went to Zhao Deyin. “Are you meeting with Master Liao today?” he asked, speaking of the man’s most current case and the woman whose death had kept him up last night.

Zhao Ning felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the coolness of Qiu Rong’s touch. He met the younger man’s gaze for a moment before looking away.

“Yes, I am and thank you for your help.” Zhao Deyin responded, humbly. He reached over for his tea. “I am looking forward to getting the woman justice.” 

“You’ll find the garrote he used under the loose floorboard in his kitchen, though he killed her in the bathing room. If you look under the tub in the corner, there’s some blood he missed during his cleanup,” Qiu Rong said, sobering a bit. “Do you want me to come with you? I can always scare him into confessing as your father’s demonic cultivator. If he thinks I’m there to stir up her ghost, he may spill it all.”

“Not this time and I can practically smell your headache tea and you’re all over there with A-Cao, who always smells nice.” Zhao Deyin stated, dismissing that idea. It would only make Qiu Rong’s headache worse. 

“I can go in your place, Ma...A-Rong if that’s fine with you?” Zhao Ning offered, looking down as Zhao Deyin sent him a look. 

“No, I’ll go A-Rong.” Zhao Bin countered before anyone could say anything. He gestured with his chopsticks at Zhao Ning. “You stay here with A-Cao and A-Rong. They need something to look at while working or just existing.” 

“You are more than welcome to spend the day with us, A-Ning,” Wu Cao told Zhao Ning softly, her hand coming to rest a moment on his wrist. “But don’t feel obligated.”

“And I doubt I’ll be  _ looking  _ at much,” Qiu Rong pouted up at Zhao Bin’s smug face. Already, he was squinting as the morning light only got all the brighter. “It hurts to move my eyes. I think I’m going to take a tonic and be a vegetable for the rest of today. That’s hardly entertaining for anyone.”

Zhao Ning frowned then smiled sweetly at Wu Cao. “I will stay here and be efficient. Mind young Master Zhao.” ZHao Ning instructed while Zhao Bin hummed around a bite of cake. Zhao Ning fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

Wu Cao beamed in excitement, while Qiu Rong wiggled in his seat. “You can have all the cucumber cake you want,” she said and reached for Zhao Deyin. “And you stay safe. I know A-Bin is more than capable of keeping you alive, but you watch out for yourself too. You are walking into a murderer’s house, after all.”

“I will. Now let’s finish eating before I have to meet with Mr. Liao.” Zhao Deyin stated.

By the time Zhao Deyin and Zhao Bin had left Zhao Ning was glad for it. Qiu Rong seemed to be becoming more and more light sensitive. It helped though that Wu Cao had a small canopy covered circle resting couch. She wasn’t ready for him to try on the tunic and trousers that she’d gotten inspired by during some travels. He went over to the corner and gently pushing the closed canopy back. 

Zhao Ning felt his heart strings pull at how in pain the other looked despite Qiu Rong’s eyes being shut. He knelt down and swallowed. “Little one, may I try something?” he asked, not realizing he’d spoken the nickname he’d thought of for the younger man.

Qiu Rong made a soft, inquisitive noise, his face turning towards him though his eyes remained closed. “Little one?” he echoed, a smile spreading over his face.

Zhao Ning gasped, sharply and flushed not that the other could see it. “You are quite...petite.” Zhao Ning stated, “Is it alright while A-Cao is working on the design? I promise that it will not hurt...much.” He only said that because he knew the slight moving to lay his head in his lap might hurt the other. 

“I like it,” Qiu Rong assured him and his eyes cracked open a crack, a delighted gleam in them, even full of pain as they were. “And you can do as you like. I’m all yours.”

“You are…” Zhao Ning started but let it go. He moved into the tented couch and shut the curtain. He was careful in his movements despite his height to move around Qiu Rong. Zhao Ning folded his legs and helped Qiu Rong rest his head in Zhao Ning’s lap with a pillow under it. “...please keep your eyes closed. Since they are so sensitive.” At that he rested his hands on either side of Qiu Rong’s head, his  _ qi _ slowly threaded around the younger man’s head like a small wave in the ocean.

Qiu Rong moaned in soft pain, but it gradually eased as that wave slipped between the woven tension, loosening it and allowing his mind to relax. The pain still throbbed, but it was becoming a faraway thought, swept away as he was by the man’s core.

As before, Qiu Rong felt his core reach out, sensing a tendril of want from the man. Even in pain and half asleep, he took care to cradle the core like it was between his palms, and kiss it with his essence.

“Is there a Missus Zhao Ning?” he murmured, a tear slipping down his face even though he was smiling. “Or Mister Zhao Ning? Or a maybe one day missus-mister Zhao Ning?”

Zhao Ning knew how to mask his physical attraction to the man beneath his fingers but his  _ qi _ hid nothing. The wave carried his desire, worry, and inspiration. He felt the way that Qiu Rong’s core reached out for his. Zhao Ning’s heart raced at how good it felt. Though he tampered those thoughts away. He didn’t pull back but he focused on his task.

“There is no one. I don’t..know if there will ever be.” Zhao Ning answered, “I am not one that has a life suitable for it.”

“I used to think the same way,” Qiu Rong said, and smiled more as he sensed the man’s surprise. Another tear fell, this of relief as the pain started to subside, and he leaned just a little into Zhao Ning’s touch. “But I was proven wrong. Would you be open to someone if they thought you were worth it despite your duties?”

“I have not met someone or some _ ones  _ willing to do that.” Zhao Ning answered, letting the  _ qi _ make more waves. “But yes, I would. I’m just not actively looking.”

Qiu Rong opened his eyes, glassy but bright. “Can you stop for a moment?” he asked and took hold of Zhao Ning’s hand before he could pull fully away. He traced the lines under his fingers, then across his palm, tapped under the joint of his thumb, and his smile grew wide. “Do you see this line here? It’s called the heart line. See how long it is? It means you will have a long and fulfilled love. And the shape, how curved…”

He lifted his own hand to show Zhao Ning. “It matches mine. And A-Cao’s. That means you  _ have  _ met two people who want you and are willing. Maybe it’s too soon, I don’t know, but I do know that we do… if you want us too.”

“I think that it might be.” Zhao Ning said and regretted it because he felt a tinge of sadness coming from Qiu Rong. He took in what the man said about their markings. “Give me time?” 

“Just promise me something. You don’t let this influence you too much,” Qiu Rong murmured. “Because if you don’t want to be with us, in the end, we will still want to be your friend. Just because our feelings are out there now, doesn’t mean you have to accept them. I told you because you deserve to know, and if you choose differently, we’ll still be here. We’re friends, or I hope we will be, and part of the Zhao family. That’s special too. Take all the time you need. We’ll be here, no matter what you decide. Okay?” 

Zhao Ning thought about what Qiu Rong had said. It weighed tenderly on his heart that the two of them had discussed this and considered he’d say no. So many times he’d heard how people wouldn’t. Despite those horror stories he felt like he could trust them to be kind to him. “Alright and I will be here. I will not hide, little one.” A spark of heat shot through the tethered cores. 

Qiu Rong shivered to feel it, then groaned in pain, his eyes closing as his head throbbed. Still, he was grinning, and nuzzled into the man. “I love that nickname,” he murmured, his hands dropping so Zhao Ning could move his own hand. “Thank you for giving it to me.”

Zhao Ning called back his  _ qi _ and gently massaged Qiu Rong’s head with one hand as the waves of indigo colored  _ qi _ flowed once more around them. “You’re welcome and as we are being honest. I have one for A-Cao but I’ll let you guess what is though I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” 

“With this mushy brain?” Qiu Rong laughed lightly. “Challenge accepted. Let’s see… sunshine? Starlight? My dove? My love? Beautiful? Angel?” 

“Those are your words, little one. Think of mine.” Zhao Ning chuckled softly. He dug in a little feeling the pain pulsing. As the pad of his finger dug he flooded more  _ qi _ there to make the pain fade. It was worrisome that the tea was so strong on Qiu Rong today. ing right to 

Qiu Rong made a soft noise and nuzzled into his hand. “Sweet one?” he asked, thinking that sounded a lot like Zhao Ning, or at least he hoped. 

It wasn’t far off. He called her, his sweet though it wasn’t meant to be bold. His own mother had spoken like that. It was meant in affection. “I told you that you’d figure it out.” He hummed happily not minding the other’s closeness. “For that you’ve earned a treat of your choice from me.” 

“That’s dangerous…” Qiu Rong said, but forced his real request away. “Maybe candy? I love sweets. Obviously. Just look at who I married, and who I want to court. Sweet, the both of you.”

Zhao Ning chuckled feeling the warmth of the truth coming from the connection. He didn’t say anything but kept that feeling locked away in his heart. “Perhaps, we can go to the new bakery once you feel better.” Zhao Ning flushed. “Since A-Yin is confident he won’t need me till the residence is complete.” 

“Ooh, I’d like that very much,” Qiu Rong promised, his own cheeks going rosy. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, little one. Now, close your eyes.” Zhao Ning stated, humming a little as his _ qi _ began to flow once more. He would help Qiu Rong rest as much as possible. It was awful that such a helpful gift came with such a price. 

Qiu Rong did so, wiggling in more comfortably, and gradually relaxed all the more as Zhao Ning worked. Eventually, he fell asleep, twitching like a rabbit in his dreams.

"He was born in the year of the Rabbit," Wu Cao laughed softly when she found them. Carrying a tray of tea and some pulled pork and nuts to snack on, she was resplendent in a soft pink home gown with a silken sash and slight train, her hair down and curls soft. Her husband's feet were still shifting slightly. "I think he was one in his past life. He always moves a bit in his sleep."

“That makes sense.” Zhao Ning stated, with a soft smile. His fingers gently worked Qiu Rong’s hair after helping her settle inside the nest. “It’s a perfect compliment to your calm nature.” 

"Year of the Pig," she chuckled and snuggled close, her eyes soft as she watched her husband. "What year were you born in, A-Ning?" 

“I was born in the year of the dog.” Zhao Ning answered, not minding how Wu Cao just joined them. He hesitated only a second then gently combed her curls gently. 

"Ahh, even our Zodiacs match," she mused and offered him a cup of tea. "How auspicious. Like we were made to be friends."

“The best of friends.” Zhao Ning answered, taking the tea offered to him. 

“I dearly hope for it,” Wu Cao hummed around her own sip of tea, her dark eyes soft as they glanced down at Qiu Rong. “You know, he doesn’t trust easily. Maybe that seems strange because of how open he is, but at his heart, he doesn’t let people in all the way. Not for a while. The fact he trusts you enough to do this? It means you’re special. I hope you stay around, A-Ning. I like the way my husband smiles at you. I like the way you make me smile too.”

“I told him that I wouldn’t be afraid that I need time.” Zhao Ning answered, politely. “I believe I have smiled more in the last few hours spent here than in a month.” 

“I understand,” she soothed, patting his hand, then reaching to set her fingers on the crown of Qiu Rong’s head. “I’m not here to push. I’m here to say thank you. It’s good to see my dove so calm like this. The fact we make you smile is just a bonus.” She chuckled and looked up at him with a smile. “By the way, how is your back? A-Rong told me your bruise was pretty massive. I hope you’re not in pain, though I have some herbs and a salve you can use.”

“It will take a few days. The weapon was  _ qi _ infused.” Zhao Ning explained. “And I will not turn down your generosity.”

“Very well, I’ll get some together for you to use tonight,” she said and settled more against him, obviously content. 

“Thank you, I am sure little one will be thrilled to help me apply it.” Zhao Ning mused, not bothered by the closeness. He in fact didn’t mind piling up and liked to nest. Though he hadn’t done it since he was younger. It was something he let go of as his brothers and sisters in the triad passed on. 

“Little one?” She looked up at him in curiosity and delight. “Is that what you call A-Rong?”

“Yes, it is.” Zhao Ning flushed at her question. “It is because he is shorter but also childishly kind.”

“He is that,” Wu Cao chuckled. “And that is why he is so easy to love. He gives his whole heart to everything he does, no matter how mundane. And once you find a way into his love, there is no going back.”

“Insidious then. I don’t doubt that you’re not the same.” Zhao Ning chuckled, moving to be brave and softly comb her hair again. 

Her smile only grew, and her eyes lidded in pleasure at the feeling. “I am the same,” she chuckled too. “I’ve been blessed to a good life. Coddled, maybe, and a bit spoiled, and always surrounded by love. It’s not the same for everyone, so generally I keep to myself, but when someone wishes for my company, I do my best to give back that love I know.”

She leaned her head on him more with a thoughtful hum. “I think that’s why I love to cook so much. It’s a bit of love that’s easy for everyone to accept. A-Bin is a good example. He may seem carefree, but he guards his heart as fiercely as you do. His truest heart. When I first met him and offered him food, he was so  _ surprised.  _ When he eats now and makes noises, I know it’s his way of thanking me.”

Zhao Deyin nodded as he listened. It was true that Zhao Bin guarded his heart. Though he knew the reasons why. The man had suffered through the loss of his first love in an ugly way. That’d made him keep his heart closed. “Your food is delicious and it is a good way to share one’s affection. When I was younger, I helped my mother make these egg tarts. When I joined the brotherhood they never tasted the same.” 

“That's because they were baked by someone that loved you,” Wu Cao told him, confident in that. “My food is full of my love.  _ Mama  _ taught me that love is edible if you cook it right. Put your heart into a dish, or a garment, or a touch, and people will know it’s there.”

“That is what my mother said too.” Zhao Ning responded, feeling a warmth blossom in his chest. He hadn’t spoken this much about his family in a long time either. It made him feel like the connection to them was stronger than others. So maybe there was something to the reading of his palm.

“I’d say that is a mother’s words in general, but A-Rong’s mother didn’t manage to teach him to cook,” Wu Cao laughed lightly. “Though he can make a pretty impressive pot of tea.”

“And I can sing,” Qiu Rong said sleepily, peeking up at the two of them through bleary eyes. His smile was crooked and utterly charming. “And I’m good at finding perfumes and soap.”

“The best,” Wu Cao promised and reached out to pet his forehead. “How are you feeling, my dove?”

“Still sore, but the light isn’t stabbing my eyes anymore,” he hummed, happy at that, and took a deep breath. “I smell raspberry tea…”

“I stole it from Chang- _ er.  _ Don’t tell anyone,” Wu Cao giggled and sipped her drink, a twinkle in her eye.

“I too will keep your secret and Little one, don’t sit up so fast. You’re fine where you both are.” Zhao Ning stated as Qiu Rong tried to sit up. “Perhaps the bakery should be for another day.”

“Noooooo,” Qiu Rong whined, though he did stop struggling to sit up. He leveled Zhao Ning with a puckered lip. “But sweets…”

Zhao Ning huffed with a fond smile as he gently rubbed Qiu Rong’s head. “We can go anytime and I believe there are plenty of sweets on the tray A-Cao brought us.” Zhao Ning kept his  _ qi _ at bay and just gently massaged his temple.

Qiu Rong moaned softly and with a pleased noise. “Okay,” he gave in easily, purring under the attention. Wu Cao giggled to see it.

“You two are adorable,” she declared and grabbed a grape from the bowl. She held it over Qiu Rong’s lips, letting him take it. He kissed her fingertips as he chewed.

Zhao Ning flushed at the sound and at the complement. He’d been called a lot of things over the years but adorable wasn’t even close. “I...thank you?” He stumbled to say only because he didn’t know the right words. Did there have to be though? The two of them were smiling and the happy energy coming from Qiu Rong’s and Wu Cao’s cores to his. 

“You’re very welcome, A-Ning,” Wu Cao said, calm as ever, and offered him a grape as well, holding it so that it gently caressed his lips.

Zhao Ning blinked then ate the offered grape and tried to be careful not to touch his lips to her fingers. “Those delicious.” he commented. They were fresh and a little candied.

“We grew them here,” she said proudly. “I’m not sure why they always end up so sweet, but Master Zhao always asks for some sweet wine made from them. Every year.”

“I suspect that he got them from Meishan. He would travel there often.” Zhao Ning stated, “He does like their honeyed wine as well.” 

“Makes sense. His wife was from Meishan, wasn’t she?” Wu Cao asked, curling some of Qiu Rong’s hair between her fingers.

“She was,” Qiu Rong murmured. “Fierce too. She said all fierce ladies come from Meishan.”

“Yes, they do and have you ever met Zhao Ziyi? She was born in Meishan.” Zhao Ning reconfirmed as he took another grape. J

“She’s  _ terrifying _ ,” Qiu Rong agreed, shivering a bit, though his smile was warm.

“She…” Zhao Ning paused for a moment. He called his  _ qi _ worried that Qiu Rong was  _ actually _ cold. The soft wraith waves flowed over Qiu Rong. “...is certainly gifted and true to the words that beauty can hide many things.” He thought of her gift and how her left eye glowed with her  _ qi _ as she used it. Zhao Ziyi was one of Master Tang’s handmaidens which was the equivalent of one of Sect Leader Jiang’s spiders.

“She’s terrifying, like I said,” Qiu Rong shivered again and stretched into the warmth Zhao Ning was offering with a low, soft noise of happiness. Zhao Ning hummed in agreement as he continued to work his fingers over Qiu Rong’s temple. 

The three of them talked some more as well as ate the tray of food. The time spent just the three of them cozy within the tented couch made him kind of sad when Wu Cao informed them that she had to get back to work. He carefully draped a blanket over Qiu Rong and followed her out. He sat the tray down only for one of the staff members to take it. He awkwardly walked around the studio. He liked how the place didn’t smell of the silks. No, it smelled more of tea and some flowers. He stepped to the wall of the silk palettes on their racks. There were so many colors and spoils of ribbons and threads. 

“How long will he rest?” Zhao Ning asked, concern still in his voice. 

“Another hour or so,” Wu Cao hummed and pulled over a dress form. On it was a fine, short robe of silk, glistening burgundy and black. Silver embroidered snakes were on the trim on both collar and cuffs. “Don’t worry, i’ll make this quick and you can return to him. Now, come stand here, please, and try this on.” 

“Do you want me to take this shirt off?” Zhao Ning asked, turning around to follow her instructions to put on the garment. It was far too grand a thing for him to even be wearing. 

“No, no, this is an overshirt, so i need to see how well it lays over another layer,” Wu Cao told him and carefully helped him into it. The sleeves were still pinned, so she was extra cautious, not wanting to poke him. Once it was situated, she stepped back and immediately got a little lost. He was just… gorgeous. There was no other word for it. “Oh… oh my.”

Zhao Ning looked away with a flush on his face. He could feel the same heady heat that Qiu Rong had shared through their cores. “It is as it should be?” Zhao Ning asked, tone a little rushed. 

Wu Cao blinked, then hurriedly moved in to check the seams. “It is,” she said after a moment and with only a few adjustments. A pleased look settled over her face. “I think Master Zhao will be pleased.”

“He will be. He wears your clothing exclusively now.” Zhao Ning stated as she helped him out the robe. His shirt was a little skewed and he fixed it. “Are there any others that you need help with A-Cao?”

“A quick mock-up, then you’re free,” Wu Cao chuckled, setting the garment down, then went to another on the form, every bit of it pinned. She carefully lifted it off and settled it over him. Given the bottom half of seams were not done, it fluttered over him like a cape, allowing her to pin the sleeves closed, and the sides.

“How does that feel?” she asked, moving a few pins on his shoulder that seemed to pull a little too hard.

“It’s a bit snug but my shoulder is slightly swollen from the bruising.” Zhao Ning winced a little. “I do not mind if you need to do more.” 

“Not unless you have A-Rong’s figure,” Wu Cao chuckled and gestured to a flowing evening dress waiting near the window. “My dove wears a corset and can try on the dresses for me. I am grateful for the help, but I don’t think you’ll fit into that one.”

“Not unless you have a client in my shape and I am not fond of binders on myself.” Zhao Ning mused. 

Wu Cao giggled and unpinned the shirt, freeing Zhao Ning. “Your shape is perfect because it’s yours, but I don’t think an eighteen year old debutante would fit a dress your size.”

“No, I don't think so either unless her mother was a giantess.” Zhao Ning joked, enjoying her smile and laugh. He reached out tucking a loose curl behind her ear as she passed around him. 

She paused and grinned at him, cupping his hand to her face before he could fully pull away. “There’s a casket of sweet cucumber juice in the kitchens. A-Rong loves it and it’s good for days like this, nice and refreshing. Help yourself to some as thanks for letting me do this.”

“I will get us some then.” Zhao Ning said as Wu Cao let his hand slip away from her cheek. She was truly beautiful with her dark brown eyes smiling up at him. “Is there anything that I can get you?” He shifted his gaze towards the canopy couch where there were soft snores coming from it.

“Just take care of him. It’s been awhile since he’s had one this bad,” Wu Cao mused, her smile sobering a bit as they watched Qiu Rong. “It must have been a very strong connection, or a very harrowing one.”

“Agreed and if it is alright, I will go back and stay with him. In case there are ripples.” Zhao Ning offered, knowing all too well that nightmares rarely just leave especially with a person with Qiu Rong’s ability. 

“Of course,” she said and lifted a hand to pull him down, kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”

Zhao Ning flushed and he bowed his head. He went to the kitchen and got the juice. ZHao Ning took a sip before delivering the tray. He understood why Qiu Rong liked it so much. It did have quite the fresh taste to it. He took the tea and set on the low table in the tented area. He sat down beside him and gently brushed the younger man’s bangs. A warmth blossomed as the other nuzzled his hand. 

“Mmn…Ning?” Qiu Rong yawned and blinked his eyes open. They felt heavy, but not as painful, and he breathed out in relief. “I smell cucumber juice.”

Zhao Ning could see the sensitivity was still there. He looked down at his bracer and the black muslin ribbon wrapped around it which gave him an idea. Zhao Ning flushed. “Little one. May I try something?” he asked while pouring Qiu Rong some juice after helping him sit up.

“Of course,” Qiu Rong hummed happily as he sniffed the juice and sipped it. “Mmm, this is the best. Have you had some?”

“Close your eyes while you drink please.” Zhao Ning requested, to which that earned him a curious trill from the younger man. He smiled fondly at the trust and started unraveling his ribbon. Zhao Ning scooted to be more behind Qiu Rong and slipped the ribbon over his eyes. He tied securely but not too tight. Zhao Ning let a little bit of his  _ qi _ wash over the ribbon to keep it light and a little warmed for Qiu Rong. 

“Ah, thank you!” Qiu Rong said and shifted closer to him, sipping at his drink. “I haven’t been blindfolded in a while,” he teased, wagging his eyebrows. “For future reference, A-Ning, our dear A-Cao is very clever with strips of silk, just so you know.”

“For that I have no doubt and endless supply of it.” Zhao Ning responded, finding in himself to give into the moment. Qiu Rong was a nice weight on his side and also realized that he missed having Wu Cao at his side as well in this space. “My blind fold experiences have not been good ones.”

“I’m sorry. I hope someday there’s someone who can make it better for you,” Qiu Rong said earnestly. “That you can trust like that. You deserve a trust that deep.”

“I have a feeling that I will find them soon enough.” Zhao Ning responded, reaching out to brush Qiu Rong’s hair over his shoulder. The beautiful locks. “A-Cao has some silky things and binders for you to try on when you feel better.” 

Qiu Rong shivered in pleasure and tilted his face up to him, ears pink. “That debutante dress, right? I’m interested in how the skirts will flow. A-Cao is magical with skirts… and laces.”

“It is a dark teal color with what looks like an evening sky.” Zhao Ning stated, having seen the skirt. “It will be some of her best work. I think.” He poured Qiu Rong some more juice.

“All her work is her best work,” he laughed lightly and reached his hand out for the man to take. He squeezed once he felt Zhao Ning’s fingers slide over his palm. “Thank you, A-Ning.”

“You’re welcome little one.” Zhao Ning responded, softly. He felt the tethering of their cores and let out a shaky breath. “And you’re not wrong. There is a white jacket with interwoven snakes like a pit that A-Yin wore for his coming of age party. That is my favorite piece I've seen her make.” He smiled and gently combed his fingers into Qiu Rong’s hair. 

“That one is a masterpiece. She made it for his birthday, I think,” Qiu Rong said, reaching out with his core to once more cradle the man’s, since Zhao Ning seemed to like it. “Did you talk to Mr. Liang yet?” he asked, thinking of the night before and how he’d given him the spirit tablet. “You seem more settled today than you were last night.”

“I have not but I feel better? The children must be talking to him because they didn’t prank me anymore the rest of the night. I did hear a giggle or two though.” Zhao Ning responded, closing his eyes and letting a small barely audible sound at the further tethering of their cores. His core was one that he’d worked daily and it felt strange but good strange when Qiu Rong or Wu Cao was near. 

Qiu Rong smiled, feeling that sound more than hearing it, and laid his head on Zhao Ning’s shoulder. “They will always laugh,” he chuckled. “That is what they are. Laughter. The joy only children have.”

“Yes they are and perhaps there will be more little ones laughing around here soon.” Zhao Ning paused at that thought. “Will your gift continue on in them?”

“Maybe?” Qiu Rong hummed a little in thought, not thrown by the question whatsoever. “A-Cao’s family are average cultivators, with no psychics or mediums in her whole family line. My grandmother and grandfather were strong with their gifts, but my mother, their daughter, only had strong empathy and nothing close to what I have, or what they had. So there’s really no way to know,” he finished, grinning. “But they will be spoiled. I hope they all look like A-Cao. And you, if that would be something you’d want. I understand if not, or if that’s too much to think of yet. Still, know it’s an option should you choose us. We intend to have a family and  _ be _ a family.”

Zhao Ning let out huff and leaned back to where he was laying down once more. He guided Qiu Rong to lay down with him so he didn’t have the younger man falling back suddenly. Zhao Ning closed his eyes and rubbed his chest over his core. “I….” A wave of his own nervousness talking about children coming alive. He probably shouldn’t have behaved like this but he felt like in this space he could. “I...do want children..” His voice was low as he spoke.

“Oh? Did you have a big family, or a small one?” Qiu Rong asked, curious, sensing his nerves and steering into a territory hopefully a little less stressful. He carefully set his cup of juice to the side so he could better snuggle in. “A-Cao has a big family, but I was an only child, like A-Yin.”

“Small. It was just the three of us and it was good for a time. I joined the brotherhood and I have so many now.” Zhao Ning answered, wrapping an arm around Qiu Rong. His fingers curling around a lock of Qiu Rong’s hair. “I thought of maybe two or three. I was...lost for a bit at being all alone.”

“Two or three is a good number,” Qiu Rong assured him. “My father was a wandering artist who charmed my mother. She wasn’t one for marriage, more for her books and poetry, but there was something in him she liked, so made him her lover for the month he was here. I don’t know who he was specifically, because she never spoke his name to me. To shield me, I suppose, since I’m technically a bastard child. But i was formally adopted by one of my teachers, so that erased the stigma. She died when I was eleven and my grandparents raised me. When  _ they  _ died, I was eighteen and I’d never been alone, so I understand that feeling.”

He nuzzled in a little, then chuckled. “And now I have more family than I’ve ever had. I’m forever grateful for that vision that led me to Master Zhao, and A-Yin, and Granny, and all you other Zhao gremlins. I love all of you, not to mention A-Cao’s family. They live in Yunmeng, but there’s  _ dozens.  _ Dozens, A-Ning. I swear the little ones multiply in threes over there.

“I bet they do.” Zhao Ning, “Zhao Ziyi has sisters that live in Yunmeng. They have a lot of little lotuses running around.” He smiled at the memory of seeing the flutter of small flowery dresses in all colors. 

“Most of them girls, too, and warriors all,” Qiu Rong said with a soft laugh. “I think I want a girl. Let her doll me up like A-Cao does.”

“I wanted to…” Zhao Ning trailed off to a stop. The memory of his parents telling him that he would never be able to have a family. He was a danger to those he loves. He frowned while clamming up. Zhao Ning had wanted a little girl. He’d hoped to have a wonderful and virtuous woman that his mother had been before she disowned him. 

“...A-Ning?” Qiu Rong lightly patted Zhao Ning’s chest, his core and essence withdrawing. “I’m sorry. DId I say something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t.” Zhao Ning said, reaching out to cover Qiu Rong’s hand. He shook his head. “I….some of my memories of my life before joining the Zhao’s are not good.” 

Qiu Rong took that in quietly, before his core cradled Zhao Ning’s once more with all the warmth and happiness he could muster. Feeling the man gasp a bit, he knew he’d succeeded. “Do you want me to sing to you? I’m not good at being comforting beyond just holding and singing. It was what my mother and grandmother always did for me.”

“You can if it pleases you.” He sighed happily feeling the happiness work its way into him. Zhao Ning kept his eyes closed as his cheeks flushed. “I wouldn’t turn down the chance to hear you sing. We might even earn A-Cao joining us.” 

“It always pleases me. I like to sing,” Qiu Rong laughed and turned his hand enough in Zhao Ning’s grip to entwine their fingers. “I hope she comes out to us. I like it when she’s near,” he said before getting more cozy. Thinking through his vast library of music, he finally settled on a song.  _ “There once was a wolf who sang to the moon, a-woo, a-woo, a-woo. But the moon never answered, except on the wind, a-woo, a-woo, a-woo…” _

It was a childish tune, but lilting and soft, and he could remember his mother singing to him as he fell asleep. Her spirit had long moved on, yet he could almost hear her voice echo with his own, her smile glowing in his.  _ “Oh little wolf, who sings to the stars, what do you call your own? Oh little wolf, who sings to the moon, let this be your safe haven-home.” _

“ _ Safe haven-home _ .” Zhao NIng sang softly. The song having done its job of uplifting him. He turned his head as the curtain was pulled back. “A siren calling it’s jolly heart.”

“Works every time,” Qiu Rong said happily, knowing she was there even with his eyes covered.

“You two look cozy,” Wu Cao laughed lightly and moved over to them. She set her hand on her husband’s forehead, earning a soft whine. “How are you feeling, my dove?”

“Much better,” he said and leaned his face to kiss her wrist. “How comes the clothing?”

“Master Zhao’s is nearly done,” she said, pleased at that, and smiled sweetly at Zhao Ning. “And how are you, my wolf?”

Zhao Ning flushed at the nickname. “I am better. Apparently, little one knows how to thaw frozen hearts too.” He mused, hand reaching up to massage Qiu Rong’s nape. He didn’t mind her joining them and wrapped an arm loosely around her. “I am your wolf now?”

“Do you not like it?” she hummed, her head on his shoulder. “I can think of something better.”

“It’s not that. It’s just that it is fitting for me since I am year of the dog.” Zhao Ning grinned, he moved his legs a bit to get comfortable. “And wolves are where dogs are from.” 

“Tamed by love and kindness, and by lots of good food and good pets,” Qiu Rong giggled. “Sounds about right, doesn’t it?”

“That it does,” Wu Cao giggled too and kissed Zhao Ning’s cheek again. 

Zhao Ning closed his eyes as his flush deepened. He hadn’t thought that they’d be like this but what did he expect especially when they were proud of their insidious nature. It’d only been a day and the two of them were thawing the heart he’d keep frozen. “I need to confess something.”

“Oh?” Wu Cao asked, her chin propping up on his chest. Like a perfect echo, Qiu Rong did the same, even though he couldn’t see her do it.

“I know I told you I needed time, Little one but I don’t think that will be the case.” Zhao Ning confessed, reaching up to gently undo Qiu Rong’s blindfold.

Qiu Rong beamed at him, all pain forgotten as he took in Zhao Ning’s red cheeks and determined eyes. Slowly, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the man’s, a quick, fleeting thing, and pulled back. “Well then, we’ll make this the best wooing ever!” he declared, utterly pleased.

Wu Cao chuckled and kissed Zhao Ning too, just as soft, just as fleeting. “And we will do our best to make you happy. Deal?” 

“And I will spend the rest of my life working to make you both happy.” Zhao Ning said after swallowing hard. Those kisses reminding him of their promise that they too would be doing the same for him.

“You won’t have to try that hard,” Wu Cao assured him. “We’re already happy.”

“So we’re only going to get happier from here,” Qiu Rong said, snuggling in and beaming. “I can’t wait!”


End file.
